


Heaven's Lost, Death's Beloved

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Reborn frowned as thunder rumbled in a distant, lightning lighting up the sky in its brief appearance. The sky was clear just moments ago and when he realized it, it was already raining. Gazing at his watch as he folded his arms, his lips pulled thin. Fon wasn’t back yet.





	Heaven's Lost, Death's Beloved

A drop of water.

Looking up, the solemn sky darkened slightly in grey, clouds rolling softly, heavily. Rain started falling slowly, gently. Holding out a hand, he watched the heaven cry, cold seeping through his bones.

Closing his eyes, he let a tear cascade down his cheek.

.

Reborn frowned as thunder rumbled in a distant, lightning lighting up the sky in its brief appearance. The sky was clear just moments ago and when he realized it, it was already raining. Gazing at his watch as he folded his arms, his lips pulled thin. Fon wasn’t back yet.

Fon had left to clear his mind, having a particularly bad day. Reborn did not follow despite wanting to, for he knew that the man needed some time alone. It was hard, however, to leave him alone, to not be there for him. A part of him regretted not following Fon—seeing the weather change. He knew Fon could protect himself, but it didn’t help the fact that Reborn wanted to protect him.

Reborn was far too protective.

Four hours. Fon had left for Four hours. And how long had it been raining?

Pursing his lips, he shifted his stance by the open hallway of Fon’s home, floor wood creaking softly at a particularly heavy lean. Squaring his shoulders, he unfolded his arms and hurried to the door. He was going to find the man.

But he didn’t really need to, for Fon was already back. He was walking with a blank face on the pathway, looking at nothing in particular, braids dripping and shirt soaked. Reborn stared for a moment at the doorway as Fon saw him and stopped. His dark brown eyes met Reborn’s obsidian ones.

Immediately, Reborn walked out and met him halfway, ignoring the rain even though it seeped into his suit. He reached out and grabbed Fon, pulling him into a tight embrace. Fon didn’t react. He didn’t startle, didn’t flinch and push him away. Neither did he lean into his arms like he always did.

“ _Fon_.” Reborn called out, voice somewhat raspy and hoarse, as though he was choking on something. “ _Come back_.”

“ _Come back to me, Fon_.”

Fon closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of Reborn’s neck.

.

Heaven roared, cried and raged, shaking the whole world to its core. Heaven flooded and burned parts of the mortal world, taking lives after lives of the innocent. The death of those who worshiped them did not deterred the chaos they caused, but worsened it.

None of the prayers of the mortals was heard.

For Heaven was far too broken by the lost of their precious child.

Heaven lost Fon.

**Author's Note:**

> IN WHICH, Fon is a deity that is loved by everyone in the heaven and Reborn. Reborn, on the other hand is a Shinigami. For Reborn, Fon descended from heaven himself since the other deities doesn't allow. 
> 
> I was reading Heaven Official's Blessing + listening to its song so I ended up writing this ahaha. I LOVE IT. 
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
